Planet Gaia
by angel-of-darkness639
Summary: our favourite hero's from ff7 find themselves in a new world where somethings waiting to get rid off them and their new friends for good.


**Planet Gaia**

Nearly 3 years after sephiroth and meteor and the simple life is taking its boring toll on Cloud, Tifa and the others. Things soon brighten when they are transported to a new world where a fearsome monster lurks in the shadows waiting to strike.ff7/ff9 crossover. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and a half eaten chocolate bar;)

* * *

A gentle breeze blew past her open window and she let out a small sigh a she stared at the extravagant city below her. Yuffie Kisgaragi mused sadly out how much things could change in just 3 years. Wutai was no longer a small town, it was now a large city that rivalled even Shinra in size. However it still seemed to old some of its Serene peacefulness and it was no longer a holiday resort. Still this was not the reason she was upset, no there was a much more pressing issue on her mind. In 2 days she would be 19 years old and the day she was expected to take her father, Godo's, place drew ever nearer. And once she was forced to take charge of Wutai it would mean changes, no more sneaking off to steal material or the quick buck from innocent bystanders no she would have to be an upstanding citizen. But by far the worst part of it would be the fact that she would no longer be able explore the lands freely like she was so accustomed to doing. She stared out at the city and further into the distance into the rolling hills and mountains and groaned.

"Gawd this bites soon I'll be 19 and I get the honour of yet more boring duties great just great" Yuffie muttered bitterly closing the window and going towards her bed. "Oh well dad just you wait don't think I'm gonna become some prissy lady like everyone expects. Oh no I'm the great Yuffie Kisaragi and I'm not going down without a fight." She sighed tiredly and thought back to the fun she had had at her previous birthday, somehow drinking tea and dancing with stuck up lords didn't compare to the site of Cloud being mulled by some confused chocobo that had believed him to be a long lost relative and a drunk Barret singing songs whilst dancing to the Macarena on top of the table. She let out one more laugh as she remember when Nanaki had accidentally set fire to Cid, her father's expression as Cid said such an amazing amount of atrocities was priceless. "Mmmm...maybe that's why he said I should start to hang around with more 'appropriate' company, like that'll happen!" With this last thought she fell into a happy slumber.

* * *

"Morning Tifa" Cloud said happily placing a kiss on his long time girlfriends shoulder.

"Morning sweetie. How's the monster hunt going?" Tifa replied whilst busily frying some eggs and bacon.

"Same as normal, there hardly anything around anymore."

"Aww well I've made you breakfast."

"Thanks" Cloud said with a heavy sigh.

"What's up?" Tifa asked worriedly.

"Well..." Cloud shifted uncomfortable under Tifa's concerned gaze. He slowly ran a hand through his golden blond hair that bore more than a slight resemblance to a chocobo and closed his glowing mako eyes. "Its not that I don't like having a break and a bit of a rest, I do really but I'm kinda bored, you know what I mean?" Cloud answered before staring at Tifa expectantly.

Tifa nodded in agreement, "I hate to admit but I miss chasing down evil forces bent on world domination or fighting the good fight against Shinra, heck there aren't even any strong monsters to battle."

"What we need is something to do, you know some of our excitement back again."

"Well let me see we could go to..."

Tifa's thoughts where interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Who could that be I wonder" Tifa asked.

"Dunno seventh Heathen doesn't open or a few hours."

As Cloud approached the door he heard some voices outside.

"Maybe their not in we are 2 hours early after all". A cold somewhat detached voice stated.

"Nonsense you can never be to ?!"£ early. Hurry up and open this god damn door I'm freezing my !?/£ balls off" Cloud threw open the door only to come face to face with his 3 friends. "Cid don't swear so much, you'll upset the neighbours".

"The /?! I will. No mother ..."

"Cid don't make me throw you out before you even come in" Cloud said wearily.

"Fine, fine whatever..."

At that moment Tifa entered the bar to see who had disturbed her and Cloud, her face lit up as he immediately recognised the visitors.

"Cid, Vincent, Red it's so good to see you again" she happily squealed as she ran forward to hug her friends.

"It is good to see you again to Tifa but I can't breath" Vincent stated awkwardly from the rib-crushing hug he was receiving.

"Sorry Vincent really I am, guess I don't know my own strength huh?"

"Its alright Tifa" Vincent said still slightly uncomfortable from this open show of emotion.

A small snicker came from the corner, all heads turn towards Nanaki who sat smirking at them from the crates he had taken residence on.

"okay. I'll ask" Cloud said finally. "What's so funny Nanaki"

"Travelling together must have changed us more than I thought" Nanaki said laughter still visible in his voice.

"Oh and why do you say that?"

"Well Cloud for a minute their I could have sworn that Tifa had become a second Yuffie, what with all the squealing and hugging she did".

"Hey sorry but I haven't seen you guys for ages"

"Speaking of which where is the little brat" Cid said suddenly.

"Dunno, I've been trying to wish her a happy birthday but I couldn't reach her" Tifa replied shuffling her hands worriedly as she spoke, "I hope she's alright".

"ah shouldn't worry about the brat, she's probably out stealing somewhere" Cid stated gruffly.

"mmm maybe your right Cid" Tifa said slightly comforted by this thought.

"Hey Vincent where's Barret? Thought he would have been here" Cloud asked with one raised eyebrow.

"He-"

"Ah couldn't leave Marlene and that goddamn town of his alone" Cid interrupted.

"Oh how is Corel?" Cloud said referring to Barret's home.

"wouldn't know but I do know Barret's the new mayor there" Cid said

"Last time I saw Barret the town seemed to be getting much better, its even bigger now than before the it was destroyed" Red stated calmly.

"oh that's good, I'm glad Barret finally found somewhere he could settle down" Tifa said warmly.

Any further discussion was interrupted by another knock at he door. Cloud and Tifa both started towards the door at the same time.

"It's ok Tifa I'll get it" Cloud said glancing back at her. He reached the door and began to open it speaking as he did so.

"Who's the-"Cloud stopped in the middle of his sentence as the door slowly revealed the guests, a small gasp escaped his lips as he looked at the arrivals.

"Hey spike, you know its stay like that too long your face'll stick that way," a cocky voice said.

* * *

okay thats probably really bad but more will happen next chapter, if anyone wnats me to bother writing it let me know or i'll stop now kay. oh and yeh abot 99.9 of you probably guessed who's at the door. 


End file.
